


Mr Right

by ErenTheTeddyTitan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTheTeddyTitan/pseuds/ErenTheTeddyTitan
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone!Just a Christmas songfic I wrote for Supernatural.





	Mr Right

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Song: Mr. Right
> 
>  
> 
> Artist: Leona Lewis
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Dean × Castiel

_ I turn the radio on _

_ Tell them play another song _ __  
_ Don't you know the holidays just make me blue? _ _  
_ __ It won't be Christmas without you

  
  


 Christmas Eve in Kansas was always interesting for the Winchesters. Most years it was just Sam, Dean, Bobby and whatever rotation of people they decided to invite that year. However, this year was different. 

 

Ever since the discovery of Jack and the death of so many of their loved ones, it was obvious that Christmas was going to be a bit different this year.

Specifically for a certain angel and older Winchester.

 

Castiel had gotten a lead on Asmodeus and left to track him down. He had promised Dean that he would return before any Christmas festivities began.  

 

Now here it was, Christmas Eve, and Cas was still not back yet. Dean was worried sick and was tossing and turning in his bed. His room seemed unbearably hot and his usually comfortable bed felt like a bed of cold stone without Cas next to him.

 

_ Ooh, ooh, Santa come help me tonight _ __  
_ Ooh, ooh, make every wish come tonight _ __  
_ Just one thing I need you to bring me for Christmas, and that's my baby _ __  
_ Ooh, ooh, Santa come save me tonight _ __  
_ There's nothing I need under my tree _ _  
_ __ I just want Mr. Right

 

He sat up and buried his head in his hands. He stared out the window and sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. 

 

“I don't usually do all this wishing crap but please, God, or whoever you are, please just let Cas be ok. Please let him come home.” 

 

He mumbled into the chilly air. He wanted nothing more for Christmas than to see Castiel come home in one piece. He would give anything to see those blue eyes and trench coat again.

 

Dean paced across the floor of his bedroom, his green eyes not once leaving his feet. The fireplace in his room cast a soft glow, illuminating the shimmery wetness of tears threatening to spill from the older Winchester’s eyes. 

 

“Please...Just let him be okay…”

 

He mumbled as he finally resolved to stomping off towards the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Jack. He began chugging its contents, hangover be damned. Dean didn’t care.

 

_ Don't wanna look outside _ __  
_ Snow is falling from the sky _ __  
_ All I see is couples walking hand in hand _ _  
_ __ But I'm the one without my man

 

As soon as the bottle was empty, Dean choked down 2 beers before passing out on the couch. He had been watching  _ The Notebook _ before he went down. 

 

“Cas.... Please… I wuv wu.”

 

He mumbled as he fell asleep.

  
  


_ ~The Next Morning~ _

  
  


The next morning brought a headache, as promised. Dean groaned as he heard muffled voices that sounded like they were talking either to him or about him.

 

“He’ll be so happy to see you. We weren't sure if you were coming home…” 

 

That definitely sounded like Sam’s voice.

 

“I apologize for worrying you both. Asmodeus was indeed a formidable opponent. I am glad to be home at last.”

 

That voice. It couldn't be. 

 

Dean’s eyes jolted open but he immediately regretted it as his head was set ablaze with fireworks of pain. However, through the flashes of white hot pain, he could see that trench coat clad angel he loved so much.

 

Cas.

 

Castiel.

 

He was home.

 

He had made it home for Christmas just as promised.

  
  


Dean jumped off the couch and threw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“I’m so damn glad to see you.”

 

He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep and emotion.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Cas greeted warmly  with a soft smile as he hugged back.

 

A loud cough was heard from behind the couple and they turned to see Sam pointing to something above them.

 

Both men turned their attention to the sprig of mistletoe above them. 

 

With a shrug, Dean smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Cas kissed back, gentle and sweet.

  
  


When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas, Castiel. I love you.”

 

Dean murmured as he kissed the angel again.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester. I love you too.”


End file.
